For Want of a Towel
by SkewedReality
Summary: Rory's glad when he finds that he's alone in the locker room. Once he's in the shower he realizes he forgot his towel, and Puck and Sam just walked in. Absolute and total smut. Pseudo-fluff. Slash. RoryxSamxPuck Rated M for a reason. Seriously.


**Disclaimer:**I own nothing associated with Glee. God help us all if I did, but I don't.

**Warning: **This is complete and total unapologetic smut. Seriously, if you don't like slash (boyxboy) stories, this is NOT this story for you. Rated M for a reason.

* * *

><p><strong>For Want of a Towel<strong>

* * *

><p>Rory was glad that when he walked into the locker room to change out of his gym clothes, he was the only one in there. He wasn't necessarily ashamed of his own body, but standing next to half-naked guys who looked like they should be models instead of high schoolers made him feel remarkably self-conscious. He sighed with relief that no one was going to bear witness to him taking a shower. (He didn't think he'd ever get used to showering around other people.)<p>

He reached into his locker quickly and grabbed his towel and soap. Since no one was in the room, he decided to just take off his clothes in the middle of the room and just make a mad dash into the shower area. He had to set down his toiletries in order to remove his socks, and after removing the final articles of clothing, he picked up his bar of soap and moved briskly to the shower, eyes darting around the room like a maniac, paranoid of someone coming in.

Over the sound of the shower, Rory heard the sound of his nightmare coming true. The locker room door opened and the sound of boisterous, laughing voices filled the room. Rory felt a burning in his cheeks that had nothing to do with the heat of the water. He hesitantly leaned back to peek at who had come in. It was Puck and Sam.

'_Of__ course_,' Rory noted mentally. _'__Of __course __it __had__ to__ be __Puck __and __Sam__. __Why__ should __Rory __**not **__have __to __be __naked__, in __all __of__ his __skinny __paleness,__ in __front __of __the __football__ players__?'_

He steeled himself and turned off the water. The Irish boy dragged his hands across his face and through his hair before reaching for where he usually put his towel. Rory's eyes flew open as the realization sunk in that, when he grabbed his soap, he'd forgotten to get his towel from the bench. He leaned back again to confirm his fears, and sure enough his towel lay forgotten on the wooden bench...inches away from Sam's leg.

For a brief moment, Rory wished that he could just collapse in on himself and disappear. He was sure that the heat that had engulfed his body from embarrassment would cause him to burst into flames. His skin was flushed tomato red. He tried to regain his composure with mild little success. He thought of what he could possibly do. An idea struck him and his eyes began scanning the room only to settle on a towel rack on the far wall. He plotted his course and realized that if he was super-secret-Irish-ninja sneaky, he could make it across the room unnoticed by hiding behind different rows of lockers.

Unfortunately, Rory knew that grace and surefootedness were not his strong suits, but it was his best...and only...option. If he could wrap a towel around himself, then he could quickly grab his clothes and retreat back to the relative solitude of the shower area to get dressed.

'_Okay__," _he thought. _'__You__ can __do __this__.' _ He took a deep breath, braced himself, and took his first step out from behind the shower partition before darting stealthily (Well, stealthily for Rory.) to the pseudo-safety of the first block of lockers before taking a calculated risk and deciding to continue on to the next row.

He stopped and peeked carefully out from behind the lockers to check where Puck and Sam were. They were still sitting on the bench (next to Rory's damn towel) talking animatedly about something Rory wasn't paying attention to. He decided to tune in to their conversation to make sure he was still unnoticed.

"...different than being with a chick, man. It's tighter." Rory froze. What the Hell were they talking about?

"I don't know, blondie. I can't really picture it. Dudes don't have boobs. Well, some do, but they aren't ones I would want any part of," Puck added skeptically.

"You've been to a million parties, and I've seen you when you're drunk. There's no way you haven't made out with at least one guy, Puck." Sam cocked one eyebrow accusingly at his friend.

"Nope." Even Rory didn't believe the statement. Sam raised his eyebrows, clearly distrusting. "Alright, once," Puck admitted.

"Thought so," Sam said smugly. "I like it more than with girls."

"Why?"

"I dunno," Sam answered, shrugging his shoulders. "It's just better. They know more about what they're doing, I guess."

"The dude I kissed sucked. Bad. We were both trashed," Puck laughed. "Maybe you should prove that dudes are better kissers." His tone was pure sex and playfulness. He wagged his eyebrows deviously. Sam laughed and shoved the boy's shoulder.

"Well," Puck prompted, cocking an eyebrow. "Wow me," he said sarcastically. Sam smiled a devil's smile before closing the gap between the two and kissing him roughly, twisting his fingers into the short hair of the other's mohawk.

Rory was absolutely dumbfounded. His thoughts were racing as fast as his pulse. Even through his confusion, he knew that his nightmare had just gotten worse because he felt the atmosphere beginning to effect his body. He glanced down and saw himself hardening. Sam and Puck were hot and completely and unashamedly making out in front of him. The sounds coming from the football players went into Rory's ears before speedily making their way to his aching hard on.

Through his haze, he understood that he absolutely had to move. He had to get his towel, grab his clothes, and get the Hell out of there. Then, a realization hit Rory, his clothes were in his locker...which was right next to the two hot guys exploring their sexuality. And Rory, who had long since accepted his not so straightness, would be walking up on the scene in a towel with an obvious tent in the front. He didn't think it was possible, but he felt his face flush even redder. It was as if his eyes were glued to the couple on the bench who were now lying on the bench, Sam on top, grinding deliberately against each other.

He decided that he at least needed to be a little bit covered and opted to carry out his plan. He took a deep, silent breath, and tried to dart behind the final row of lockers.

Rory remembered, a little too late, that walking required using both legs as he tried to take an awkward step forward only to tangle his legs together and teeter to the side, having to throw out his arms to brace himself against the lockers. His hands hit the metal with a thud as he stood naked and exposed in between the two rows of lockers.

Sam and Puck jumped and both their heads turned in unison to stare at the spot where a very embarrassed and very aroused Rory stood with a deer-in-the-headlights expression.

'_So__ this __is __what i__t __feels __like __to __want __to__ die__,' _Rory thought to himself.

The expression on the football player's faces quickly changed from apprehension and shock to a devious look of planning. The two exchanged a glance and a coy smile as their eyes scanned Rory's body.

"How long have you been there?" Sam asked, untangling himself from Puck and sitting up.

"Long enough by the looks of it," Puck commented, eyeing Rory's stiffened length.

Rory was frozen for a second before blurting out his whole story in a nervous rush. "I was taking a shower and I forgot my towel and I heard you guys come in _and_I didn't want you to see me naked _and_I was going to get a towel from the shelf but then you guys started kissing and I didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry...I won't tell anyone. Please don't tell anyone about this...please..." Rory trailed off, taking a deep breath. His voice had come out in such a rush that he'd forgotten to breathe. His head was swimming.

"Here," Puck said, tossing him his towel. Rory caught it gratefully and quickly wrapped it around himself, feeling slightly less like a spectacle. At least neither of the football players looked mad. Rory sighed with relief at the realization.

"Come here," Sam said kindly. Rory eyed the boys nervously. "We're not going to kill you, Rory. Just come here. Sit." The blonde patted the space between himself and Puck. He trudged over to the bench and hesitantly sat down, stealing glances between the two as he settled onto the seat.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, Rory," Sam said reassuringly.

"Yeah," Puck added. "It's not like you've never made out with anyone before."

A look of understanding crossed Sam's face. "Actually, Puck, he hasn't."

Rory looked down to the floor shyly.

"You're a virgin," Puck asked rhetorically. He knew the answer. "How did you know that, Sam?"

"Well," the blonde laughed. "I'm supposed to help him find a girl for Valentine's Day."

Puck eyed Rory appraisingly. "Hmm..."

Sam looked up toward his friend's face and knew what he was thinking. It wasn't much of a variation on what he was usually thinking about. Puck constantly had sex on the brain.

The tanned boy continued his thought. "Does it have to be a girl?" Puck lifted Rory's face so that their eyes met and waited for his answer. After a quick glance at Sam, Rory could see that he was just as anxious for his answer as Puck.

Rory swallowed thickly and shook his head. Everything happened really quickly after that. Before Rory's head had stopped shaking, Puck had dragged him in for a kiss. After watching the scene for so long, he was glad that he was actually finally a part of it. A quiet whimper escaped his mouth as he felt Sam's lips working over the heated skin of his neck, sucking marks on his pale skin. Puck's hands roamed over the virgin's body lighting up his every nerve.

He felt hands trailing down his stomach before the understanding sunk into his clouded brain where exactly that hand was heading. A burst of cool air suddenly flashed across Rory's lap as Sam undid his towel, fully exposing him. Rory whimpered delicately. He felt so vulnerable. Sam's hand was strong and reassuring against his thigh.

"You're beautiful, Rory," Sam whispered into Rory's ear, his voice rough. Puck was too busy against the boy's lips to pay attention to his friend's words of encouragement. Sam's hands made themselves busy against the skin of Rory's back as he watched his friend kissing the shy Irish boy for the first time. He felt a twinge of regret as he watched the way Puck kissed him. It was all sex. Puck was taking this too fast. He wanted to show Rory that not all kisses needed to be like the ones he and Puck had shared. The blonde pulled on Rory's shoulder.

"My turn," Sam said, smiling. Rory's reaction missed a beat. Sam put his fingertips against the boy's cheek and turned his head gently to meet his lips. Rory kissed back, almost gratefully. He was thankful that Sam understood. Rory was so overwhelmed with all of this. Kissing Puck was amazing, but he was almost embarrassed by his lack of knowledge. It was a bit like throwing someone who can't swim into a pool and saying "swim". They might tread water, but they'll be panicky and uncoordinated about it. The way Sam kissed him felt like a natural way to start.

When Sam thought that the boy was ready, he deepened the kiss. He licked Rory's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, prompting him to part them; Rory obliged, moaning softly as he felt Sam's tongue begin gently massaging his own. He wound his fingers through his messy blonde hair needily.

Sam could see Puck in his peripheral vision palming himself through his gym shorts. He could feel Rory tense nervously as he saw what Puck was doing, his lips stilling against Sam's. Sam slid a hand calmingly down his back, trailing his fingers along his spine. The boy relaxed a little and started to kiss back again.

The third boy was ready to cut to the chase. He reached out and sucked roughly on Rory's neck, eliciting a whined moan from the boy, and sliding his hand slowly up his thigh and grasping his length in his hand and beginning to fist it quickly. The Irish boy gasped into Sam's mouth, flushing red and pulling away quickly.

"Christ, Puck," Sam barked. "It's called tact, dumbass."

Puck's hand stilled and he looked up at Sam as the blonde continued. "What part of 'He's a virgin.' are you not getting right now?"

"No wonder he's a virgin," Puck laughed. "He's too scared to let anyone touch him. I've gotten girls into bed easier than this."

Rory buried his head into Sam's shoulder so that Puck wouldn't see his face. He suddenly felt very ashamed.

Puck just continued on his rant. "Dude, it's just sex. We're guys. You're being all emotional like a girl. Quit being a bitch." His voice was teasing and he waved his hand dismissively as he finished his sentence.

Rory felt Sam tense underneath him and he got the feeling that he knew that Rory needed him to stay there otherwise he would have gotten up and hit Puck. Sam put a hand on the back of Rory's head comfortingly as he lit into Puck.

"Why are you being a dick right now? I mean, you're like, a dick all the time, but just cool it now, alright. This is a big thing for him. Don't you remember when this was all new to you? Imagine how it is for Rory. We're kind of doing a trial by fire thing right now. It's really overwhelming, isn't it?" He posed a question, gently pushing Rory backwards to make eye contact. "Is this too much, Rory?"

"A little," he admitted. "I'm sorry I freaked out, Puck. It just happened really fast."

Puck sighed. "Don't apologize. It's my bad, dude. I didn't mean any of that. Sam's right. Sorry for being a dick, Rory."

Sam nodded at Puck in forgiveness before turning his head back to look at Rory. "Do you want to do this?"

Rory swallowed and nodded. "But, can I watch you two again for a little bit?" The football players smiled at each other before bringing themselves together and kissing expertly. Rory couldn't help but be a little jealous. He was sure that his kissing was nowhere near as skillful as theirs.

As he watched the two boys kissing each other passionately, he felt himself hardening again. He was stuck in between to hot guys who were making out and he desperately needed some sort of relief from the nagging urge for friction that was building inside him. He experimentally stretched his arm out and put a hand on Puck's thigh, sliding it heartbreakingly slowly up toward the tent in the boy's shorts. He took a steadying breath and started palming the bulge there.

He heard Puck moan against Sam's lips. The sound did something to Rory. It spurred him on to go faster, apply a little more pressure, and fall into a rhythm. Puck broke his kiss with Sam and turned his head to Rory, his eyes lust blown but still amused.

"Look at you," his voice came out rough, but joking. His eyes dropped to where Rory's hand was still rubbing deliberately at his bulge. "Do you want me to take them off?"

Rory nodded woodenly and Puck stood up and slid off his only article of clothing. Rory just watched with wide eyes. In his peripheral vision, he saw Sam lick his full lips. Don't think Puck missed it either.

"Come here," Sam said breathily, putting a hand on Puck's hip to guide him over. A whine escaped Rory as he saw Sam lick his lips one last time before sinking his mouth down Puck's length. Sam guided Puck to sit down and dropped to his knees in front of where he sat on the bench.

Puck groaned and twisted his fingers roughly into Sam's wrecked hair. Rory watched with his mouth agape. Sounds poured out of Puck's mouth as Sam continued to take him deeper, his cheeks hollowing out as he sucked. The tanned boy dropped his head into the cradle of Rory's shoulder and sucked on his neck. His hand tentatively sliding down Rory's stomach toward his arousal. He lightly wrapped his hand around it, eliciting a shaky gasp from the boy.

"Is this okay?" Puck asked, his voice rough.

"Yes...please..." Rory's voice was shaky with need. The sound of Rory's voice made Sam moan around Puck.

He began pumping the Irish boy's length slowly.

Puck moaned deeply and pushed Sam's head away. "You're too good at that. I was close."

The blonde wiped his mouth and smiled before stretching up to kiss Puck. A whiny moan slid past Rory's lips.

"I think you should show Rory how good you are at that," Puck suggested, a sly smile on his lips.

Sam looked through Puck and asked, "Do you want that, Rory?"

"Yes," he felt himself blurt out quickly. His face flushed and a shy smile spread across his face at his boldness. Sam slid over on his knees to be in front of Rory, sliding a hand up his leg before grasping his length strongly and sinking down on it.

Rory's hips bucked up and a strangled moan flew out of his mouth. The wet heat around him was like nothing he'd ever imagined. Sam's free hand was massaging the inside of his thighs as his mouth worked it's way up and down, up and down, until Rory felt like his body was on fire. The tightening sensation in his stomach was so close to the breaking point.

"S..s..sam..." he choked out. "I'm...I'm close. Stop."

"Don't stop," Puck interrupted. "I wanna see this. You're driving me crazy with your little noises. You're hot."

Rory whined and Puck brought his lips to the boy's neck, sucking roughly until purplish bruises formed. He dragged his tongue across the discolored skin and the throb of the feeling of pressure on a bruise zinged across Rory's body. Another moan, this one filled to the brim with pure need, escaped Rory before Puck captured the boy's mouth with his own. Rory was wrecked beyond all recognition. His hips thrust on their own accord, stopped only by Sam's firm, restraining hand.

Puck broke the kiss and brought his mouth to Rory's shoulder, kissing, licking, and biting the soft, pale flesh as his hand dragged across the boy's chest, fingers teasing his nipples lightly. Rory felt himself quickly, quickly, quickly losing all control. His chest heaving with each desperate breath. The erratic breaths mixing with his wild moans making them sound needy and wanton.

"Sam, so close..." he whined.

"Come so I can see you," Puck whispered roughly into his ear. Rory went into sensory overload. The heat of Sam's mouth sucking, dragging the release from his body. He felt it as it built in his fingertips and his tiptoes spreading into his middle until finally it all became way too much.

"Oh...oh God, Sam," Rory cried out. "I'm coming."

Release ripped through Rory's lithe frame as pleas and whines and desperate moans escaped his lips as he begged Sam not to stop as he felt the blonde's throat contracting around him as he swallowed every last bit of his release. Sam pulled away and though he was oversensitive, Rory whined at the loss.

Sam planted one foot on the floor and lifted himself up to kiss Rory. The boy whimpered softly as Sam's tongue slipped into his mouth and he could taste himself.

Puck's voice broke through the electric silence. "That was so freaking hot."

Sam laughed lightly, "Glad you enjoyed it, Puck."

Puck pulled the blonde in for a kiss, scrunching his nose slightly as he too tasted the bitter taste that infused Sam's mouth.

"Can I go first?" Sam asked Puck quietly.

"How do you want to do it?"

"You can do me while Rory watches," Sam answered as he finally slid off his shorts.

Puck nodded and ran to his locker quickly to grab his secret stash of condoms and KY.

"Are you nervous?" Sam asked Rory quietly.

"Yes," the boy answered honestly.

"Don't worry, I'll go slow."

"But, I thought Puck..."

"No, he's going to do me," Sam corrected.

Rory suddenly felt much less nervous. He was nervous about Puck getting carried away and accidentally hurting him. So was Sam. Plus, he wanted to be the one to take Rory.

Sam could see Rory relax. He leaned and kissed the Irish boy's lips quickly as Puck returned, already prepared. He was just closing the lid on the bottle and was about to toss it aside.

He shuddered at the thought of Puck trying to take Rory like that.

The blonde reached out and took the bottle from Puck. He quickly got himself ready and leaned in to kiss Puck. The shorter boy's hands twisted into the blonde's hair as he shoved him roughly against the face of the lockers. A moan escaped Sam's lips as Puck's teeth sunk into his shoulder. He slid down the lockers a bit to level the two out and spread his legs, grabbing Puck roughly by the hips to pull him closer.

Puck lined himself up and slowly began to push inside of Sam. A moan escaped the blonde's lips as he felt himself stretching to accommodate Puck's impressive length. He started out slow, but quickly built up a fast-paced rhythm as he found it easier to completely sheath himself within Sam. Sounds poured out of the two boys as Puck continued to thrust hard and fast into the blonde. Sam's head was thrown back, his eyes closed.

Rory watched the scene with eager eyes. His nervousness had all but faded and he felt himself hardening again at the thought of Sam being inside of him. He wondered what it was that made Sam moan like that every time Puck would roll hips in a certain way.

Sam's eyes opened and his green eyes burned into Rory's, never breaking contact. The look in Sam's lust blown green eyes started a fire deep inside the Irish boy. He couldn't look away as Puck's hips stuttered out of their rhythm and his thrusts be came deeper and more desperate before throwing his head back and thrusting into Sam one last time before his body relaxed, his shoulders rising and falling as he struggled to regain his normal breathing pattern.

"God, Sam," Puck said, his voice breathy. "That was amazing." He slowly pulled out and tied off the condom before tossing it in a nearby trashcan. Sam took a few steps forward to wrap his arms around Rory. The blonde was determined to do this right. He forced himself to think past the haze in his brain that just screamed, "Fuck him. Now!" Sam was desperate for release, but he had to make sure he was totally careful with Rory.

Sam slid his hands along the pale skin of Rory's back and kissed him. He felt Rory's arms twine themselves around his neck. Sam brought his hips forward to rub against Rory's. The Irish boy gasped as he felt the much needed friction against his already aching hard on. Sam rolled his hips a few times and Rory was mewling. The blonde actually felt the boy trembling. Yeah, this wasn't going to take long. The lust crazed part of Sam's brain rejoiced at the promise of a quick release.

He gently pushed Rory backward so that he was sitting on the bench again.

"Lie down," Sam said, placing a hand on the boy's chest. The blonde reached over and grabbed the bottle of KY with his free hand. He slicked up his fingers and set to the task of getting Rory ready. This was driving Sam crazy. The quiet noises that Rory would make as he felt Sam's fingers stretch him for the first time. A hiss of breath followed by a whimper as the pain gave way to a pleasurable feeling. Sam knew that by the time Rory was pushing himself against his hand, he was ready. He pulled out and wiped his hands on the nearby towel.

He reached over and grabbed the second condom that Puck had brought over, rolling it over his length before slicking himself up and using a little more for Rory just to be safe.

"Okay, just relax. Breathe," Sam instructed as he positioned himself on top of Rory. "You don't need to be nervous. I'll be careful."

Sam leaned down and kissed Rory as he slowly started to enter him. Rory cried out as he felt himself being stretched around Sam.

"It's okay," Sam promised, his hips stilling to allow Rory to get used to the intrusion. "I'll stop after a second."

Sam eased himself inside until he was fully sheathed inside the Irish boy's body. He swore quietly as he felt Rory's tightness squeezing him, muscles contracting around him. He needed to move, but Rory had to be ready.

Rory nodded. The pain was already starting to ebb. All he could feel was Sam inside of him, he was trembling with restraint.

"Are you ready?" Sam's voice shook.

"Mmhm,"

Sam ever so slowly pulled out and thrust back in, watching Rory's reaction. He hissed softly at first before a keening moan escaped him.

"Oh my God," he cried. "That spot. Again...please..."

Sam mimicked his last thrust and Rory fell apart. He kept his hips angled just so as he kissed Rory, thrusting into him the same way each time.

It was easy to see that Rory was totally wrecked. Sam gradually built up a rhythm and his hips rocked against Rory's as the boy moaned and keened and whimpered into his mouth. Breaking their kisses only to beg and gasp.

Puck stood watching, entranced by the way the boy was writhing beneath Sam. He bridged the gap between them and decided to lend a helping hand to Rory. Puck grasped him and began pumping him firmly, quickly falling into rhythm with Sam.

Rory's head was thrown back, his eyes were closed, and Sam wasn't much better. Deep groans escaped from him as he pushed into Rory over and over and over. The sound of Rory begging him for it, was pushing him closer to the edge and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. So, when the feeling of being filled and stretched by Sam and the rhythm of Puck's hand on his desperate length threw Rory over the edge whimpering and moaning out his release, Rory contracting, squeezing and milking, around Sam threw him over the edge shortly after Rory.

Sam collapsed on top of Rory, feeling his skin slide against Rory's stomach, coated with his release. He kissed Rory passionately. "You were amazing, Ror."

A blinding smile flashed across the boy's exhausted face. Sam pulled out causing Rory to whimper at the loss. The blonde silenced the whimper with a kiss before getting up to get rid of his condom.

"You look trashed," Puck laughed at Rory.

Rory just laughed breathlessly as Sam grabbed his arm pulling him along with Puck into the shower area.

The hot water felt amazing against Rory's skin as Sam and Puck took turns washing different parts of him. They laughed as the water rushed down over them and they took turns cleaning and kissing and just playing in the water.


End file.
